New X-Men (A!)
"New X-Men" is the eighth episode of Assemble!'s Season Five and the one hundred and eleventh episode overall. Plot Cannonball knocked on Professor X’s office door. -Come in.- The man ordered from inside, and Sam did so. -Professor, I came to inform you that…- -You finished assembling the team?- -Did you read my mind, Professor?- -No need to, Samuel. I know how much effort you’re putting in this team. I’m ready to see what you have.- Cannonball led the Professor to one of the School’s gardens. -The school staff has recommended some members to join and I think we have a pretty solid team.- -I trust on your judgement, Samuel.- -I know, but you’re the expert here.- -I’m flattered, but without Jean or Scott adding members, the X-Men wouldn’t be what they are today.- As they got to the garden, ten teenagers were waiting for them. -How did you organize them?- -By codename. I had to.- -I have nothing against that, Samuel.- Xavier chuckled softly. -Okay, okay.- The young man shrugged shyly. -First of all we have Anole…- A green skinned young man took a step forward and looked up at the two mutants. -He is a mutant with reptilian-like physiology, with everything that means: enhanced agility, speed, reflexes, strength and stamina, a reptilian tongue, spikes and claws, he can crawl walls, camouflage himself and has regenerative properties. Next up is Dani Moonstar… You already know this girl, she has an empathic illusion casting, she can create three-dimensional images of certain visual concepts from thoughts and emotional impressions within the minds of herself and others… As hard as that was to say. Then she can use neural arrows, has animal empathy and a Death sense. Next up we have Elixir, a healer. He can heal people just by touching them, which is amazing support when it comes to injured team members. Then we have your ancestor, Graymalkin, a guy born in the late 18th century who has been buried under the Mansion for 200 years. He has superhuman strength, near invulnerability, enhanced agility and night vision, which makes him a durable opponent. Then we have my brother, Icarus, who can flight, regenerate himself and possesses a set of vocal cords that produce a sonic frequency beyond the range of human capability. Up next it’s Indra, who has a retractable exoskeleton equipped with retractable weapons and superhuman durability. Despite not being a mutant, we have Ink as part of our team. He has no powers of his own but his tattoos allow him to do different things, like flying, healing and super strength. Our next member is Prodigy, who has a subconscious, uncontrolled, form of limit telepathy, allowing temporary mimicry of skills and knowledge from nearby targets. Rockslide, a geokinetic psychic entity, his body is composed completely of inorganic granite. That means he has superhuman strength, stamina and durability. Finally we have Wallflower, who has incredible pherokinesis, allowing her to manipulate pheromones.- -I think you have an uncanny team… What are you going to call yourselves?- Professor X asked, looking up at the teenagers. -We decided on… New Mutants.- Suddenly, a student came running to the team. -It’s a group of young mutants… They come under the Hellfire Club’s orders.- -Paige?- Jay Guthrie looked up at his older brother. -Apparently they were sent by the Black Queen.- -Thank you, Xi’an.- Professor X looked at Cannonball. -It’s your turn to face this threat, New Mutants.- -Okay, go, go, go!- Sam ordered, propelling himself in the air. The New Mutants got face to face with the other team. -Who are you?- Rockslide asked, trying to intimidate the young mutants in pink costumes. -We are the Hellions named after myself.- Hellion said, flying forward. -What do you want?- Dani Moonstar asked, loading a neural arrow on her bow. -What else? The destruction of the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.- Bevatron asked, charging his hands with bio-electrical blasts. -That one… He’s an empath…- Dani whispered in Cannonball’s ear, aiming at another of the four teenagers. -That’s my codename, actually. I am Empath.- The mutant smirked. -What do you do?- Graymalkin looked up at the fourth member of the team. -Oh, he’s the… Faible one… The weak one. Cypher.- Bevatron explained. -He can translate any language.- Cypher gave his teammate a killer look. -Dani, Laurie, Eric, you go against Empath!- Cannonball ordered. -Jonas, Santo, Paras, you take care of the Frenchie. Josh and David go for Cypher. Vic, Jay, you come with me! Go, New Mutants!- Prodigy immediately leaped over and tried to touch Doug, but the blonde Hellion took a step backwards, before kicking Alleyne’s hand. Bevatron fired a bio-electrical blast at Graymalkin, who resisted it and punched the French guy’s jawline hard. Indra armored up, forming his sword. Dani started firing neural arrows continuously at Empath, who blocked them with his forearms. Sensing Moonstar, Collins and Gitter’s repressed emotions, Manuel manipulated them into an attacking rage against their own teammates. Laurie jumped in front of Elixir and started punching him. -Laurie, what the hell?!- Josh asked, surprised. -MUTANTS ARE TO BLAME FOR MY WHOLE LIFE! MY FATHER, MYSELF… I AM MISERABLE AND PARANOID THANKS TO MUTANTS!- -Hey… No! That’s not true.- Elixir put both of his hands on his friend’s arms. Wallflower was immediately soothed and she looked into his teammate’s eyes. Dani Moonstar fired a neural arrow at Elixir and Laurie immediately looked at Empath. -I got you!- She yelled, manipulating pheromones to make the Hellion stop affecting her teammates’ minds. -Guys, I’ll keep Empath in check. Keep on fighting!- Cypher looked at this from afar, still fighting Prodigy. -You… You don’t have offensive powers…- Doug muttered. -Yet you are as valuable as any other New Mutant.- David suddenly stopped himself, and noticed the Hellion admitting the New Mutants’ teamwork. Fabian charged both his hands and started firing blasts at Gavaskar, whose limited durability soon gave in, and he went back to human form. In order to defend his teammate, Rockslide made the floor underneath him crumble, destabilizing Bevatron. Jay screamed loudly at Hellion, who pulled the chandelier off the ceiling and tossed it at the New Mutants telepathically. -Hellions, regroup!- Keller ordered, and the Hellions did so. Unexpectedly, Cypher punched Hellion from behind. Julian turned around, enraged. -WHAT THE F*CK WAS THAT?!- -That!- Doug pointed at the New Mutants. -That is a team! What we have isn’t! Everyone is on his own, and it shouldn’t be like that! I am done with you! I am done with the Hellfire Club!- Ramsey walked to Cannonball. -I… I want to join your ranks. I want to be a New Mutant.- -You cannot be serious…- Ink muttered. -Why not? We accepted you happily, Eric.- Santo reminded him. -I can sense his emotions… He is being honest.- Dani added. -And we actually had a brief talk back there… He actually wants to join us.- Unable to cope with this betrayal, Hellion turned around and left the mansion, followed by his teammates. Professor X got to Cannonball after the New Mutants went back to their dorms. -I saw you inspired something to this new member… Douglas Ramsey. Am I right?- -I… I suppose so… Yeah.- -I am glad this team is working. The Hellfire Club is trying hard to fight fire with fire… And leading young mutants like that is wrong. I am glad it wasn’t your case.- -Thank you, Professor.- Cannonball nodded, before walking back to his room. Notes * Cannonball and Dani Moonstar's sprites were made by User:Loupi. * Elixir's sprite was made by User:Nekhene. * Hellion's sprite was made by User:Shadow757. Gallery NewMutants-NXM.png|"We decided on… New Mutants." Karma'sAnnouncement-NXM.png|"It’s a group of young mutants… They come under the Hellfire Club’s orders." Samuel Guthrie NXM.jpg|"Okay, go, go, go!" NMVsHellions-NXM.png|"We are the Hellions" BevatronHitsGraymalkin-NXM.png|Bevatron vs Graymalkin Empath'sPowers-NXM.png|Empath manipulating Wallflower, Dani Moonstar and Ink ElixirCalmsWallflowerDown-NXM.png|"Hey… No! That’s not true." PheromoneManipulation-NXM.png|"I got you! Guys, I’ll keep Empath in check. Keep on fighting!" EggheadVsEgghead-NXM.png|"You… You don’t have offensive powers… Yet you are as valuable as any other New Mutant." GroundCrack-NXM.png|Rockslide cracking the ground SonicScream-NXM.png|Icarus vs Hellion Telekinesis-NXM.png|Hellion vs Cannonball and Icarus CypherJoinsTheNewMutants-NXM.png|"I… I want to join your ranks. I want to be a New Mutant." Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Five Category:Assemble! New Mutants Arc Category:X-Men (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Samuel Guthrie (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Charles Xavier (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:New Mutants (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Victor Borkowski (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Danielle Moonstar (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Joshua Foley (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jonas Graymalkin (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Joshua Guthrie (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Paras Gavaskar (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Eric Gitter (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:David Alleyne (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Santo Vaccarro (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Laurie Collins (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Hellfire Club (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Hellions (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Julian Keller (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Fabian Marechal-Julbin (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Manuel de la Rocha (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Douglas Ramsey (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Xi'an Coy Manh (Earth-1010)/Appearances